Sasuke the maid
by XD chibi XD
Summary: First off: Lame title I know, second: this is a NaruSasu lemon! Third: this is basically part of a story that isn't there yet. Summary: Sasuke pisses Kyubi off and has to deal with the punishment which leads to some hot sex when Naruto gets home.


**Okay I just had to do this. I wrote part of New Life with out actually getting there. T.T I'm a bad writer I know. Bad me bad! Any way I just had to update this because well I just had to. So here's part of a New Life that will eventually make its way into the story or not at all. Probably not at all cause it does nothing to the plot. **

* * *

Kyubi had rules. She had rules and established them from day one when she got her new family consisting of two teenagers. If you broke any of those rules there were consequences that were definitely followed immediately after the rule was broken. Sadly after living with said red head you kinda forgot her threatening rules and punishments because you always followed the rules until you started questioning stupid things. Unfortunately for a prick of a raven that happened to be one of the teenagers living with her he was stupid enough to not follow these rules and thus was punished. 

"Kyubi turn down the volume on the t.v.! I bet the people in the other building can hear it!" Sasuke shouted as he came out of his room. Very sad to see that his previous pleas of the volume being lowered denied.

"It's my favorite show and with you playing your stupid emo music I can't therowly enjoy it." she stated turning the volume up further. "So shut up and deal. This is my place and you just happen to live in it."

That was the last straw. Sasuke had been annoyed the whole day by Naruto at school, he had been sent to the guidance office because that stupid mother hen complex of a teacher wouldn't leave him alone about his issues outside of school and on top of all that Kyubi had a stupid comedy playing that was so insane it didn't make any sense to a sane person. He had had it! He'd take the risk of not following the rules. He'd probably be stuck with doing all the chores for a whole month.

He took the remote and turned off the t.v. Pleased that Kyubi didn't seem to be doing anything to get him back he walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyubi asked evily not turning around still staring at the t.v.

"To my room." Sasuke said.

"Sorry Sasu but I got other plans. Your punishment." she said as she got up with an evil look on that face of her's.

Oh poor Sasuke didn't know what he was in for. Kyubi dragged him outside the door to her forbidden room as she went in. He was so scared he stayed in place. She came back with a maid's outfit in hand with a smile on her face.

"Part one: you have to wear this for 3 hours." Kyubi said as she handed the frilly thing to him. "The thong and bra included. Stuff it with some socks or something too."

Fuck Sasuke you are so screwed.

Sasuke came out in the maids outfit. He had the typical puffy white sleeves on the arms just below the shoulder with a black corset with black lace that tied in a bow at the bottom. He had a white frilly apron that wrapped around his waist and tied nicely at the back in a regular knot; not one of those gravity defying giant bows from Sailor Moon. Under the frilly apron was a black skirt. The thing was barely covering the lace black thong Kyubi had given him. Since it was the weekend Sasuke hadn't even gelled his hair to the usual fashion and had it coming down at the back of his neck. The fake stuffed bra just added to his feminine look as did his long slender legs and arms. The black high heels just brought out the curves in his leg and forced him to stick his butt out for balance as he arched his back.

"Nice." Kyubi said smiling. "Now on to part two. Time for a photo shoot Sasu."

_Hell no! Don't let Naruto see them please!_

* * *

Sasuke was blessed when Kyubi had to leave in the middle of his photo shoot. She rushed out the door only to met with Naruto coming home from his job at the local coffee hut. 

"Hey Kit do me a favor and make sure the prick stays in his costume for 2 more hours will ya? Thanks." she said as she left.

Naruto was dumb founded at to what she met but took his shoes off, hung his coat up and walked into the kitchen for some of the leftover stew he and Sasuke had made yesterday. He was shocked to not see his boyfriend come out and greet him after all Sasuke could only stand being with Kyubi for so long but guessed it was because he was tired. It had been a tough day. He finished his meal and left the dishes in soak.

"Sasuke?" he whispered as he went to their shared bedroom. He wasn't there but his clothes he had on were folded neatly on his bed. Naruto rolled his eyes. What was so wrong with acting your age and leaving the dirty clothes on the floor?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again as he looked around. Was he out or something. The bathroom was empty, he wasn't on the couch, the kitchen and his shoes were still there. So where the hell was the prick? "Sasuke come on if this is some sort of game it isn't funny where the hell are you?"

"I'm in Kyubi's room." Sasuke said lowly and Naruto would have missed it if he wasn't just outside her room. Naruto walked in and was shock to at the sight. His boyfriend was cross dressing! In a maids outfit sitting on Kyubi's bed looking so cute! Now normally Naruto would have been ecstatic about this if they weren't in Kyubi's room which meant that this wasn't stupid thing he had done for him. "I couldn't walk in the high heels." he admitted not looking at Naruto.

"You broke a rule?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke admitted again dully.

Naruto lightly kissed his boyfriend on the head as he reached for his hand to intertwine their fingers.

"It's okay you look really cute. Besides she made me cross dress before. Remember?" Naruto asked as he pulled his boy friend up.

"Yeah" Sasuke said smirking at the memory of Naruto in that school girl uniform while Naruto led them to their room.

"Now if you don't want to do anything sexual while dressed up like that then maybe we should get you out of those clothes." Naruto whispered huskily in Sasuke's ear. He licked the shell slowly sending shivers down the raven's hair. He moved his way down to the neck seeing no complaints as an invitation to continue.

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned out. The way he said it just made Naruto suck a little harder on that piece of pale skin a little hard. He loved hearing Sasuke say his name.

He brought his hand under the short skirt to roughly grab Sasuke's ass. Smirking at the gasp and the fact he was wearing a thong and by the feel of it a very lace one. He kissed the newly formed hickey and brought his lips to his boyfriend's.

"You broke the rules Sasu?" Naruto asked breaking their small chaste kiss.

"Yes." Sasuke breathed out as he found himself closely to Naruto grinding their hips together in a slow pace.

"Do I have to punish you?" Naruto asked before he slowly licked up Sasuke's neck.

"Yes, master." Sasuke panted out huskily. He liked these little games every now and again.

"But we can't take your clothes off." Naruto said stopping.

If Naruto was going to stop because of Kyubi while Sasuke had a full on hard on he was going to seriously kill someone.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled out.

"Well she doesn't have to know about some missing panties and shoes." Naruto said kissing Sasuke with full force. Sasuke moaned happily into the kiss as Naruto started to rock their hips together, bringing them closer with the hand that had a firm grip on his ass.

Sasuke tugged at Naruto's shirt and they broke the kiss to quickly remove it. Naruto started to kiss down Sasuke's body. His collar bone, chest, stomach and stopped when his face was in front of Sasuke's dick. He slowly nuzzled the tent in the skirt loving the tighten grip Sasuke had on his hair as he tried to force his head closer to him. Naruto lightly lifted the front of the skirt and kissed up on pale thigh until he came to a piece of lace. His teeth latched on and he pulled the thing slowly down releasing Sasuke's dick from it's lace prison.

Sasuke looked down as he felt the offending thing called underwear fall to his ankles and blushed at the sight. Naruto's head was partially covered by the skirt but he could still see his hands intertwined in the blond locks. He moaned slightly caught off guard as a moist warm muscle licked his balls. He whimpered as Naruto's face emerged from his skirt looking up at him with lusty eyes. He helped Sasuke sit down as he slowly took off his shoes and slipped the undies of his feet while he occasianly licked and kissed the skinny legs.

Naruto stood up and Sasuke slowly leaned closer to the tent in his pants. He unbuttoned them and unzipped the zipper before roughly yanking down the pants. He was happy to see Naruto went comando today. Sasuke leaned down on the bed as Naruto kicked his pants somewhere while he reached into their shared draw to bring out a bottle of lube and a condom. He slicked his fingers up and shoved one up Sasuke's tight ass hole watching his lover's face as he blushed further and eyes wide with pleasure. They had done this before so it wouldn't take to much preparation just one more finger and some slow stretching and Naruto pulled his fingers. He smirk when Sasuke had a little pout he'd deny having later. He handed Sasuke the condom. Sasuke opened it and placed the thing between his lips. Slowly he engulfed Naruto's length while covering it in the condom. Naruto moaned at the heat slowly engulfing him. Sasuke pulled back giving the head a little kiss as he applied the rest of the condom on with his hand.

Naruto leaned them both down on the bed. He sat on his knees as he lifted Sasuke's skirt and smirked at the blush on his panting boyfriend's face. He kissed him roughly thrusting his tongue into the other's moth while he positioned himself. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip as he pulled away to thrust into the other. Sasuke arched desperately trying to meet the other in their animalistic motions.

"OH god!" Sasuke shouted at an extremely hard thrust.

"Sasuke" Naruto grunted "say my" pant "name. Oh god."

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he arched his back at the feeling of being filled. He reached down to pump his leaking member just oozing with pre cum.

Naruto looked lustfully at his lover's expressions of pleasure as he silently screamed as he coated their stomachs in cum.

"Fuck, Sasuke I'm so close." Naruto panted as he thrusted in and out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he felt the shiver of Naruto's orgasm inside him.

Naruto collapsed on Sasuke panting heavily with him in the midst of their orgasms. When he got enough energy back Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and smiled. He cuddled up closely to Sasuke who had a maid's outfit sticking to his sweaty body.

"Sasuke feel free to give the outfit back after you finish washing it." Kyubi shouted through the door. "Night boys."

* * *

**You don't have to review this one but it would be nice if you go read my other stories. And hopefully review a New Life. I'm starting to think no one likes it. Maybe I should change the summary.  
**  



End file.
